yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilda
- 11 = - 10 = }} |-| Live-action = |Name = Gilda |Kanji = ギルダ |Romanji = Giruda |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 10 12 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Olive drab |Eye Color = Grey |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 65194 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Height = 138 cm Around 150 cm (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113 Cover – Gilda is now taller than what Norman was in 2045, the latter being around 145 cm during that time. |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Allies = Don, Emma, Norman, Ray, Grace Field Escapees, Mujika, Sonju, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons,Andrew |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) The Promised Neverland Movie (Live-action film) |Birthday = 2035 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese VA = Lynn |English VA = Ryan Bartley }} is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland series. A year younger than Emma, Norman, and Ray, she resides in the Grace Field House and is an orphan like everyone else. A quiet but firm girl, she is brought into the escape plan alongside Don after the truth of the orphanage is revealed. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Gilda now seeks to find William Minerva, whom she and her team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Gilda was born in 2035 and sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2036, growing up along with several other children under the parental care of Isabella. Appearance Gilda is a young girl of average height with fair skin. She wears a big pair of circular-lensed glasses over her grey eyes. She has short, straight olive drab hair kept in a Chinese bob hairstyle. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "65194", can be seen on the left side of her neck. In the live-action movie, Gilda's age is 15 instead of 10, thus she is assumingly taller and has the appearance of a teenager. Besides the change in age, the live-action version of Gilda still closely resembles her manga and anime counterparts.The Promised Neverland Movie: It was confirmed that Emma, Norman and Ray will be 16 in the film instead of 11, thus assuming that the 5 years increase in age applies to the other orphans too, 10 year old Gilda will be 15 in the movie. Personality Gilda is a quiet, gentle, mature and slightly introverted young girl. She is reliable and often helps around with chores around the House and plays with the younger orphans. She has a caring personality and gets along well with her siblings, especially Emma. Her consideration is further shown when she expressed concern for the other cattle children in the other plantations prior to their escape. She is also shown to intuitive, as she knew that Emma was hiding something during the Escape arc. While she comes off as more docile and timid compared to Emma, she shows surprising displays of nerve when she and her friend's safety is in danger, such as when she lies to Krone to obscure what she's learned about the orphanage. She is also shown to be determined and brave, as she refuses to back off in their escape plan even after hearing that it could kill them. Plot Introduction Arc Gilda is first seen when Mama calls all the older children to help her with chores around the house. While cleaning, she takes Don and goes to another room. The next day, a child runs to her and asks where Emma is. She says, she doesn't know and makes a sad face. Later on, she and Emma go to bathe and dress the toddler since they are the only two allowed to. While putting them to sleep, she looks at Emma and tells her she's really good with babies and that she could tell Carol already loves her. Gilda then approaches Emma to ask her about "That Night", but is interrupted when Emma starts checking Carol. She then asks if Carol had bug bite behind their ear Gilda, along with Don is summoned by Norman to the library. In there, Emma and Norman tell them that Conny has been kidnapped and sold, to which she easily believes and starts crying. Later on, she is seen talking with Emma and sleeps on her bed. When Emma had fallen asleep, she got out of the room and went ahead to meet Sister Krone secretly. Emma, waking up, on the other hand, decides to follow them and listens to their conversation from the other side of the door. Meanwhile, Gilda tells Sister Krone that she has nothing troubling her, to which Sister Krone replies that Emma had told her everything. Gilda having thought that Sister Krone had seen through her, panics. But having realized that she might have been lying, she tells Sister Krone that she has nothing troubling her at all. Gilda leaves but right before she goes out, Sister Krone whispers something in her ear. Going out of the room, she sees Emma and tries to explain what happened but was surprised when Emma hugs her. She then thinks about what Sister Krone had whispered to her, that, if ever she finds out that Emma is lying to her, Gilda should just tell her about it. Jailbreak Arc Gilda and her siblings escape from Grace Field House on January 15, 2046.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37 Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Emma Out of all the orphans, Emma is the closest to Gilda. Despite Gilda's teamwork morals and reserved personality and Emma more cavalier attitude, the two see each other as close friends regardless. Gilda acts as a motherly/sisterly figure towards Emma and deeply cares for her well-being; when Emma risked her life to save the orphans, Gilda pinpointed on her recklessness and scolded the latter. Norman and Ray She sees Norman and Ray as brotherly figures and cares for them greatly. Gilda holds respect for them and their choices and is confident in both of their abilities. Don Don and Gilda are shown to be rather close friends and it is shown that she is able to calm him down when he is angered or saddened. The two are often seen beside each other and it is shown that they trust each other greatly. Trivia *Gilda's wish for when she leaves the orphanage is to wear more fashionable clothes.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 *The following are Gilda's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shonen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Gilda is in 6th place. **In Shonen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Gilda is in 14th place with a total of 442 votes. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles